


hilda and altos magical wedding night

by Sorunort



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, obvious endgame spoilers, this entire thing is a joke just like my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorunort/pseuds/Sorunort
Summary: hilda and alto tie the knot and do the Dirtys (tm)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we have a joke smutfic meant to parody all the other poorly done smutfics in the world. look at it. look with your special eyes.

         Out of all the witches and other party members in this game alto chose to go with hilda despite her being the antagonist for the half of the game. but when faced with lisettes sleep sexual harassment or trekking through a desert with king fuckboy, altos more than ready to forgive hilda of her Sins (tm).  Plus, just look at hilda. My God. Shes beautiful (god bless america).

         anyway Alto makes the right choice and marries Hilda. They have a wedding and everything. Dante is glaring at Alto the whole time from Fahrenheit because you cna bet your ass he didnt attend the wedding, he's off murdering angel bitches. marie is the flower girl throwing petals in everyones faces. rusty is still reeling from the fact that alto scored such a great catch. though lets be real Rusty is altos best man, bros before hoes. archibald sobs as the ceremony goes on. Loudly. Dante can hear it from fahrenheit. Meanwhile the other four witches are all sitting together seething that they didnt get alto all to themselves. hilda winks slyly at them all rihanna style when she proceeds down the aisle. thats right bitches. She did her waiting, 1000 years for it. not-elcrest is finally hers.

         they have a bangin wedding and later that night hilda and alto actually get to bangin (I mean seriously, they have a baby one year after the game events. it takes 9 months for a baby to babify and theres 12 months in a year so these fuckers Did Not Waste Any Time did they. horny lil shits cant keep it in their pants).

         that night hilda comes to altos storage room room in her tuning dress. because Fuck, in all these smutfics theyre fucking in the tuning dress. alto blushed a deep red blush as red as his knight uniform. "you look beautiful" he gasped with robbie daymonds dulcet tones

         hilda blushed back, "do i really? is it too much?"

         alto shook his hea,d his ahoge waggling with it, "no its fine. its perfect like you."

         "BUT I AM THE WITCH OF DESTRUCTION I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS OR PRAISE"

         "just kiss me hilda jfc"

         so hilda sits on altos bed with him and gives him a smooch. its super cute. they both go dokidoki. but since this is a smutfic we gotta have raging hormones. alto cant keep it in his pants and throws his arms around hilda kissing her passionately. hilda MEWLS and it ELICITS  a moan. she moans into hte kiss "alto i want u to touch me"

         "but i am touch ing u hilda"

         "gdi alto this is shitty smut, this means its time to touch my boobs"

         "what boobs"

         "i want a divorce"

         alto slides her dress straps down and her dress pools at her waist. her orbs spill out. all 200+ of them. hilda what were you doign with all these orbs. my lord theres so many, even franz is amazed and hes fucking dead. Please Do Not Question The Orb.

         he touches one nipnop like :O cause its the first time altos seen one before. hilda mewls. please stop including mewls in your smutfics guys They arent cats. think of the poor kittens.

         hilda pushes alto back against the bed and lays down on his chest. shes tiny so shes probably as light as a feather on him. she gives him the kissus while altos pants magically disappear. where did they go? nobody knows. into the vortex of time and space probably where all the clothing goes in smutfics. he gets a condicktor with her badonkers pressing on him. im talkin her dobanhonkeros.

         "is that a song stone in your pants or are you happy to see me" she whispered seductively into his ear. his songstone charged with every word but it was a mediocre joke. even the elcrest within him cringed.

         "hilda that was bad and you should feel bad"

         "I AM THE WITCH OF DESTRUCTION, I AM NOT WORTHY OF EVEN A SMILE FROM YOU ALTO, THERE IS NO REDEEMING ME OF MY SINS!!!1!!!!!111!!111!!!"

         alto sighs a massive sigh. the whole barracks can hear it. dante in fahrenheit can hear it. eve on the moon pauses singing for a split second to wonder if she heard correctly. might be time for a break to see why the hell alto is sighing so dramatically. cartesia understands and halts her attempts to wreck the moons shit to spy on alto with eve. fun bonding time.

         meanwhile alto and hilda are also having a fun bonding tim e. they both did the Tocuihngs and the ?Moansings so obviously theyre ready 2 go. altos pants already disappeared and hildas boobular orbs are exposed, nthings stopping them. 

         they do the Thing (tm). he touched her there. her inner goddess screams. the sin mY gOD ITS SO SINFUL!!1! hilda definiately aint getting redeemed after this. Magically they both know exactly what to do despite this beging their first time each and theres like 0 pain. more mewling. more eliciting.

         yeah they do the dirty and thats about it. afterwards they lay next to each other in each others arms basking in the Stella After Glow (the sequel Coming to stores when imageepoch rises frm the ashes like a phoenix).

         "yknow alto"

         "nani hilda"

         "im really glad you woke up instead of elc (insert other '''meaningful''' bullshit here)"

         "i thought you once liked elc"

         "yeah but he was really gay so i stood like zero chance until you woke up in a lake"

         "what"

         "im saying you were gay once alto. with xeno. youve made out with xeno. All kinds of places too, like on top of a piano like elc was playing it at the same time. all of us were both impressed yet disturbed but hey Thats the power of the Condcutor, you jsut dont understand that type of thing"

         "i can play piano?"

         "why is that the msot shocking thing"

         "have you _seen_ xeno?"

         "tru tho"

         xeno sheds a single tear from his after life and begs eve to let him return. he misses his elc, he's gotta Reclaim the Gay since altos trying to do straight things with that gaylords body. eve just kinda shrugs and waves him magically back to life because eve dont give a fuck. in fact she So doesnt give Any fucks that she goes back to earth with him, turns out she and cartesia talked out their issues and she doesnt have to sing 5ever.

         a year later alto and hilda have a baby girl. she has an ahoge too. not to be confused with ahegao. alto cries tears of joy and horror bc she will be the next Protagonist, and we all know shit is fucked if youre a Protagonist.

         the end like if u cri every tiemm Press f to pay respects


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hilda and alto aint the only ones gettin lucky tonight wink wonk ; )))))) ft. that one legendary hero Crest® Pro-Health Toothpaste or somethin and the rly gay king who died up until he got offended by the str8s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha is it just me or is it straight in here [breaks out a flamethrower of rainbows]  
> if u thought straight joke smutfic was bad then buckle up my buddy ol pal ol friend o mine im abt to take u through a wild ride of the Gays

         ...OR WAS IT THE END???? take back those f's u ingrates we aint done yet

         little did the readers know it was not the end, bc if this were a real smutfic the author would get another raging boner and jump right in for mor. turns out it's a different mysterious writer writing up the memes this time tho so haha fooled u, all according to keikaku

         the room formerly used for the aforementioned scandalous deeds was left empty, cuz I guess hilda and alto gotta go shower away their sins or something cliche like that. let's hope they showered separately but since this is a bad smutfic there's not a chance in hell that happened. NEED ALL THEM SMEXy TIMES GAIZ!!!!!

         empty...except for one very much should be DEAD blond fuckboy, chilling around and sniffing out his target. he was on the hunt like the little lion man he is and aint nobody gonna stop him now that he's #livin it up

         on xeno's grand quest 2 reignite the gay, he magically, by the power of Mother's Blessing(tm), had indeed found himself in the very same room alto and hilda spent their magical ngith in. however instead of walking in on some straight sinners, all he found were 200+ orbs lying scattered on the bed. _what is this straight propaganda_ , he wondered while pocketing the best of the orbs. especially the angle orbs. he fuckin LOVES that meme

         in the midst of pick-pocketing some prized possessions formerly somehow hidden in hilda's inability to properly dress herself, xeno was caught red-handed like the actual nasty sinner we all kno he is.

         "klaus what the hell are u doing here ur supposed to be DEAD" alto yelled as he walked into the room, fully prepared to remurder that fuck where he stood. how dare his gay not-ex show in the sacred mating grounds of man and woman, much less touch hilda's Glorious 200+ Orbs.

         "i rose from hte dead in order to bring gay back to this cruel straight world" He flipped his hair so gayly there were rainbows and sparkles and all, it was amazing. alto's heart did a dokidoki but shit that was awfully gay of him. was he straight? was he gay? was he bi? he didn't kno anymore but he was having an existential crisis over a single sparkling hairflip, how pathetic of a man who just got laid

         " _holy SHIT man_ " somethhing changed in alto and he ran over 2 xeno at the speed of light. his eyes turned elc brand yellow #420 and he hugged xeno n made out with him immediately, throwing away his inhibitions and heteronormativity just like hilda had thrown away her panties earlier

         "well that was easy" xeno basked in the gay and kissed his boi back, and he jumped straight over all the sacred steps of fluff 2 grab that plump elc bootay

         elc blushu'd and glanced away, overcome by long suppressed gay thoughts "xeno... _das gay_ "

         "i kno" he whispered seductively. he was horny af, bc popping a boner is normal when u just kiss ur lover right?? smutfic logic help me im too ace for this "hey let's fuck"

         "but xeno... alto would not approve of us doing ''the nasty'' with this now str8 n married body" elc continued to blushu like a poor schoolgirl who just had her skirt blown by the wind

         "do u think I care???? I have been waiting 1000 long years to bone you!!!!" he cried in longing, probably with actual tears bc he is a manly man who will damned if he don't sob over his boyo

          **"．．．Ｉｓ  ｔｈａｔ  ｒｅａｌｌｙ  ｗｈａｔ  ｙｏｕ  ｔｈｉｎｋ  ｗｉｌｌ  ｈａｐｐｅｎ．．．？"** elc's voice was suddenly terrifying, straight out of one of them low budget shitty horror movies. it echoed demonically and all, it was cool as shit but mostly freaky **"ＤＯ  ＹＯＵ  ＴＲＵＬＹ  ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ  ＴＨＡＴ _ＹＯＵ_  ＣＡＮ  ＢＯＮＥ _ＭＥ？！_ "**

         xeno should fear for his life, esp since his best friend is kinda the one who murdered him, but instead he was _turned tf on._ "ooooh, elc-senpai~~~"

         "cheapbottombitchkingssaywhat" elc said quicker than a girl can get off in a smutfic

         "what?????"

         and so elc plunged his meaty fun stick into klaus's hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog buns without any warning or prep, no mention of where their clothes went even, not even gonna say they went on the bed, bc that's how it works in bad smutfic man. klaus elicited only the most feminine of pleasured squeaks and mewls. He was absolutely **_nyaing_** in ecstasy like the damn furry he is.

         elc had half a mind to stop right then and there he was so embarrassed but after 1000 years of sleep and 3 years of straight, he needed to let loose The Gay no matter what the cost. if he couldn't defeat the moon the least he could do is defeat the heterosexual disappointment within.

         a chorus of the dulcet tones of matt mercer and robbie daymond rung out; it was a beautiful chorus, no, a compl--- no, I won't finish that sentence but those who matter kno what I mean

         hilda would be screaming if she saw. alto IS screaming, elc can hear him. the poor boy is traumatized and furious and needs a 1000 year nap to erase what he's observing from the spirit world, or at LEAST 1000+ orbs. but those thirsty fucks just keep going at it like a couple of adolescents. more times than the author can count even, it's too many, they're probably going to die if they keep going but that's also okay, they're both ancient fucks who should be dead anyway. xeno won't be able to walk for weeks but that's a-ok too, it's better he's bedridden from anal destruction than get executed on sight by regent elmar

         finally the nasty times are over after the seme takes 5 hours to get his rocks off and HALLELUJAH TO THE GREAT LORD ALMIGHTY EVE, THE GAY HAS BEEN RESTORED

         "hah, suck on THAT straightness" xeno finally found the voice to speak out in something other than furry noises, n man oh man he was happy as can be

         "u wanna suck on somethin else" elc chimed in with an eyebrow waggle and wink, and we all know he was talking about his big ol dingy dong. that thing can't get enough, it's as ever rigid as his aheago---I mean, ahoge

         "ERUKU-SENPAI.... O-ONEGAI....... UGUUUU......" he nearly creamed just thinkin abt it, the uke hell fully taken over. so long Mother's influence, there's nothing but crying like a lusty baby while his ever horny seme screws him silly in xeno's future now. rip xeno 1xxx-2xxx the uke disease killed his ass 

         and so they dove in for more nasty sinboy times bc the seme is never pleased, and the rest is history. THAT IS..... _UNTIL........_

         the two sweet succulent pieces of man meat went to sleep, bc that's what they do in these fics i guess once their dongs finally wear off the dozens of VIAGRA® they took for their 5+ hour boners. but when they woke up.... it was no longer elc lying beside xeno. the gay within finally satisfied, the hero of legend fucked right off and went back to his eternal dirt nap

         "KLAUS WHAT THE **_FUCK_**." alto bitch slapped xeno straight across the face several times until that nasty gay boy finally woke up. "WAS ANASTASIA NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR U??? DO U RLY GOTTA MURDER MY MARRIAGE TOO?????"

         "lmao, totally worth it" xeno gave a thumbs up and winked directly into the camera. worth it indeed, even tho he'll never be able to sit again in his entire life.

         rip. the end for realsies


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alto is broken up after the divorce so....MORE BOOBS AND TIDDIES IS THE ONLY SOLUTION unfortunately strip clubs weren't reinvented in regnant yet so he's gotta find something else to fuck, stay....TUNED hahaha

wow it's not over but I bet you still believed it was!!! fool you once shame on me fool you twice shame on you you dumb ass bi

this is a different author again but is it the original or someone new entirely?? who knows, all that matters is our dicks are hard for someone else’s drawings of what could be boobs

It’s been five years since klaus said totally worth it. Ewan legally owns the entire continent now. Eve is still singing up there bless her heart. Alto has hit hard times since hilda divorced him for once again being gay. Just like that time in friends where ross got divorced from his first wife because she was a lesbian. Also similar to ross from friends, alto went through another 4 marriages (to the witches or something idk)) but all of them failed because elcrest surfaced again to fuck klaus and void the prenup alto signed, for some fucking reason, like you'd think he would've seen a trend by the fourth time elc came back for that steamy yaoiz but no. what a douche

hilda had a really good lawyer who she was probably fucking and you can read about that once I write Alto Gets Cucked And Cries but more importantly she got all the orbs in the divorce, all 200+ of them. alto is orbless. he sits in the bar all day drinking orange juice and dabbing the pain away. naturally his dick is permanently hard because he hasn't had a fuck in maybe a week

but all of a suddenly abrupt he gets a text to his EwanBrand cellphone, which he invented in that time span and also he gives $5 every time you give him a product placement. moshimoshi said alto sadfully, even though it was a text altos just that stupid. the text was from an unknown number and just said “alto I've got a place for u to store your pingy plz respond” alto was naturally excited at being offered a place to put his bengis so he texted back immediately. lucku for alto it wasn't a spambot account (which he could've fucked anyway but we’ll get to that later) but it was........veronica magnanimous!

“why do you have my cellphonenumber dr v” he called her dr v bc they were memefriends. “alto do you really care or do you just want to bury your peanus weanus in some sweet girl parts” alto didn't have to think twice and he fast traveled to veronicas lab.

“where's the girl veronica I'm so lonely I haven't seen an orb let alone 200+ of them for a year” alto twitched and frothed at the mouth like I think men do when they're horny. I don't know but that's the impression I get from reading smutfics written by men

“chill otu alto have an icy cold pepis” said veronica, who was wearing sunglasses bc she's the chilliest mf around. “and it's not a girl per se but remember giselles ending”

alto remembered giselles ending. oh yeah rusty made her wear a maid outfit and I got a hard erection. that was weird” alto yelled. “giselle doesn't have a place for me to put my dna rifle so idk why it bothered getting up”

veronica took off her sunglasses to reveal another pair, this time mirrored. “she didn't used to alto but because I'm cool Polar Bear and I don't have anything fucking better to do I upgraded giselle so you can have a sex with it.” veronica took the sheet off the suspiciously giselle shaped object,   
revealing it to be...giselle!

alto looked at giselle his crazy hormones making him feel his heartbeat in his peepee. “wait said alto” he stated, “theres nothing different she has no vagánia” he looked at the rest of giselle bc he'd only looked at her boobers before “she doesn't even have feet bc I have a fetish for that now”

“THO SE ARE HER HOOVES YOU BITCH” beronica whispered. “also you know she can like hear you.

“yeah” said giselle

“oh.” gigglEd alto. “well ok then we both know you dotn have a girl thing” alto frowned. “wait, weren't you dealing with an existential crisis about your purpose if you no longer serve that guy that ruined all of my marriages? isn't being degraded to the point of a mere object that only exists to service the desires of others the worst thing you could do through that crisis?”

“I got better” giselle said.

“ok cool” said alto. “but how do we fuck, also veronica is still here. make her leave”

veronica left because she didn't want to watch the hot robot action but fortunately you the reader get to see all of it

“the doctor was too much of a weenie to design any new orifices for u to get off in alto.” giselle extrapolated. “but she modified preexisting systems.”

all of altos blood was in his dick and not his brain so he couldn't process what literally any of that meant. he just nodded tho bc women get hot if you listen amirite fellow dudes

“my mouth alto you can do it with my mouth” giselle said, dropping the whole robot talk thing because the author was tired of trying to write it. “veronica put a sexe part in my throat. she said it's called a thrussy.”

“wow veronica would make it a shit meme like that”

“yeah. she was laughing the whole time. I only laughed once or twice” giselle ejaculated. “its made so I get off too bc veronica is weird. every time I asked she just said the word “kickflips” and she walked away.”

alto wasn't listening again bc he wanted to get conk sunked. “ok giselle I'm going after your robothrussy”

giselle said ok and alto took out his big cool dicker, but thought hmm this isn't nearly hard enoguh for doing a fuck yet. “hold on giselle let me turn off my EwanBrand cell, the best cell on the market, because it might like scramble your functions like what happens to EwanBrand Airplanes which only pay $2 for product placement.”

alto turned off his cellphone out of respect and then went to touch giselles weird boobs that klaus built for some reason, what the fuck klaus. they were cool and they felt like they were orbs, perhaps even 201+. “wow giselle these are some qualia-ty batistas haha” alto said and giselle punched him so he died and they had to wait another 1000 years while alto recovered.

“wow those thousand years passed fast screamed alto. I'm sorry I won't make a pun again” then for whatever godly reason alto started maybe licking or something in a new trademarked process called QualiaLingus™ and giselle MEWLED and then she was like uguu why do I feel like this I've literally never felt a physical sensation and the first thing I'm feeling is mewl

uuuu said giselle. “wh-why?? why do I feel this way?,?,? tthis is so weird...my body feels strange....it's hot” and she continued to spout hentai cliches for like five full minutes of alto drooling all over thr papillion hea

alto got an even sicker bobner from all giselles weak woman bitchy whines, so alto is like smashing bricks with his nerection as we speak. “giselle, shut the fuck out, I'm gonna funk your mouth now.”

alto just put his big ol pens right in her mouth w/o even asking anything further and then giselle succced but it made the FWRRRRRRRRR vacuum cleaner noise because she's a robot. alto was ahogeing all over his face and giselle would've been too if she didn't have something crammed in 90% of her face. “alto this is my first time be gentle” giselle said sexfully.

“no, also how the fuck are you talking right now” alto said, and he could barely hear himself over the vacuum noises. “ill just fill ur mouth even more so you definitely can't talk ever” alto was saying morbidly aggressive statements now because his personality was discarded in favor of self insert male fantasy.

They throat fucked for maybe 10 hours and giselle had like 15000 robo orgasms whatever those are called while alto had creamed exactly none times, because that's what it's like. then suddenly alto was like ok I'm ready to nut now. he screamed bloody murder as he nutted, while giselle nutted (and bolted) as well, and it was magical.

alto collapsed after his one burst nurst like a wimp while giselle had worked for lIke 9 trillion of those we know who the real champ is. “alto that was really good I'm so glad I gave up my burgeoning autonomy to be your sex robot” giselle postulated.

“yeah” said alto. “I'd ask you to marry me giselle but klaus would just come back here and fuck me again”

“oh gross yeah my parents are super embarrassing” agreed giselle. “I have to activate standby mode to regain all the energy I consumed while doing those crispy robonuts”.

“ok neat” alto said, and he realized marriage was just the pussy’s way out, all he needed was to satisfy the immortal demon that was his dick. he wnet to sleep also

The end. probably for real. We’re not sure but you better believe that alto and giselle are getting it on for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we have another author who wanted to contribute something to this unholy corner, enjoy yourselves

sorry Pals we’re jumping back in time a bit. Back to when alto and sakuya were happily married and banging the fuck out of each other bc alto’s a horny lil shit who can’t keep it in his pants. yes. They were banging each other Constantly bc idk i guess alto’s dick was just a Raging erection 24/7. He took viagra. Please don’t do this at home, kids.

 

ok anyway back to the banging. so obviously alto and sakuya are bumping uglies. Makin’ bacon. Doin’ the horizontal hula. whatever you want to call it. In fact, they’re doing it right now. Let’s get a closer look, shall we? ;)))

 

* * *

 

 

Alto stared at sakuya’s body worshipfully. Like she was a goddess. because yes. She was a Goddess. He’d better stare at her worshipfully. (everybody should, in fact. Look at our pal rhee-uh. She has a picture of sakuya with her at all times. Be like her, guys.) back to alto. He eyed her hungrily, like she was a slab of meat ready to be eaten. I mean vored. “You’re so beautiful, sakuya,” he said reverently, pressing kisses down her neck. he suckled at the junction between neck and shoulder until she mewled. 

 

“alto,” she let out a breathy whine. “just fuck me already.” 

 

Alto ignored her because fuck, he’s a man, he does what he wants. His mouth trailed lower to her orbs before he attacked them. he moved his mouth to her right nipple, which stood painfully erect. He swirled his tongue around it tantalizing slowly, bringing the normal hotheaded fire goddess to a shaking, quivering mess. He closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked. she came instantly, moaning loudly. “a-alto!” he let out a throaty chuckle and turned his attention to her other nipple. His hand moved up to caress the other tit, and he slowly brought her up to the edge again. she shook badly and mewled, and felt an indescribable need for the dick that fit her so well. “Alto, put your cock inside me.  _ please. _ ” he complied bc she used the magic word. This is why u should always be polite, kiddies.

 

He plunged his shaft into her sopping wet pussy, eliciting a loud scream from sakuya. “AHHH!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, coming from the sensory overload. her body spasmed as the tremors of the intense orgasm overtook her. 

 

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. “Milady! are you okay??!??” nonoka burst onto the scene, only to find her lady pinned underneath alto. Who had his dick in sakuya. “FUWAHHH!” she yelped, trying to cover her eyes but not really because man she really wanted to see their hot bods. “P-p-please forgive me!” she backed away slowly, groping for the door handle.

 

“Wait.” sakuya’s dark voice made nonoka freeze instantly. 

 

“W-what is it, milady?” the extremely booby ninjette asked. 

 

“We’ll only forgive you if you join us” came alto’s smooth voice, dripping with barely-contained lust. His eyes were glued to nonoka’s huge boobular region. Her 2000+ orbs. So many.

 

“hAhh?” came nonoka’s confused reply.

 

Alto pulled out of sakuya, causing her to whimper in distress, and walked over to nonoka. He pulled her toward the bed and slammed the door shut. “Why don’t you start off by being a good shinobi and helping me out?” he paused, glancing at her attire. “But first...why don’t we take these off.” in one swift motion and the magical power of smutfics, he managed to strip nonoka completely bare. “You can put those ridiculously big tits to some use,” he sneered.

 

Suddenly, nonoka was on her knees and sakuya’s hands were lifting her boobies up to encase alto’s shaft. He moaned, cumming all over the pinkette, streaking her in white. Nonoka moaned, because idk apparently it’s nice to get all dirty and fuck consent. He was still hard though. Probably the viagra.

 

“let me help,” purred sakuya. She and nonoka worked jointly to sandwich alto’s member in pillow soft booby. He thrusted, trying to get some of that sweet sweet friction. He moaned, cumming again as he let out a primal shout. And guess what?? He was still hard. 

 

Nonoka, oddly not running away screaming for her life and innocence, turned to sakuya and gently kissed her on the lips. The upper ones. Alto grew even harder, seeing the girl on girl action that he only ever saw in shitty porn videos. Sakuya cast him a coy look, urging nonoka on.

 

The ninja buried her face in sakuya’s lips. The lower ones this time. She plunged her tongue into the depths of the folds of sakuya’s wet cunt, making noises that would be gross in any other situation, but were really just lewd. She eagerly -vored- ate sakuya out as sakuya fondled her breasts while looking directly at alto.

 

Alto couldn’t help it. after all, there was a dripping wet pussy right in front of him. He buried his shaft deep into nonoka’s pussy, listening to her muffled scream as she came. He could feel the tight walls around him spasm. It felt so good he wanted to come for a third time, but he valiantly held out. He rocked in and out, slowly at first, but then speeding up. He thrusted in and out of nonoka so fast that he could only be compared to sonic the hedgehog. Except less blue and hedgehog-y.

 

He came for the last time, shooting his sperm into her pussy and collapsed, the viagra finally wearing off. He pulled his flaccid dickk out of her and lay on the bed and slept. finally. he deserves the sleep. Let alto sleep 2k17.

 

Sakuya and nonoka, though. They kept going at it like bunnies. And this is why sakuya and alto got a divorce. His wife and her shinobi were too gay. Elcrest and xeno didn’t even have to ruin this marriage for him. Wot a surprise.


End file.
